


Temptation Accomplished

by orphan_account



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 20:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20972522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Crowley recalls the night in Berkley Square when the love of his life finally returns his feelings. Beneath the moonlight the angel looked so beautiful, almost glowing the light of Heaven. It's an image and memory he'll never forget. Crowley has always been the soft one.





	Temptation Accomplished

The bookshop has become a second home to Crowley over the endless millenia that he has known Aziraphale. He spends way more time there than at his own flat, drinking wine and helping a certain angel protect a collection of precious books. In the past, before the so called apocalypse failed miserably, the demon would complain at the very idea of being stuck in a musty old shop with an angel. However, that was a long time ago. Many things changed after the false apocalypse, including Crowley himself. It had took 6000 years of aching for Aziraphale to love him back and a close call with the end of the world for the demon to finally start being honest about his feelings.  
He could remember the day crystal clear. Of course, if you spend a majority of your immortality longing for your feelings to be returned you WILL remember the day your sweetheart professes they love you back. It was fitting to say the least. An angel and a demon sat side by side on a park bench in Berkeley Square. The sun had gone down ages ago. Alone in the moonlight, they took turns sipping wine from the bottle. Crowley’s blush was hid by the night, his eyes watching hungrily beneath black lenses as the angel took a sip. Oh, how he would’ve killed to be the bottle smothered by Aziraphale’s soft lips.  
Aziraphale passed the bottle back to him, smiling happily. Crowley felt the air leave his lungs when he did. Aziraphale had a smile that’d make a saint weep. It was utterly… divine. Warm. Crowley liked warm. He was a snake after all, a snake who wanted nothing more than to bask in the warm sunlight of an angel’s love. Surely Aziraphale knew that’s what Crowley wanted, right? He had to have picked up something within the 6000 years. Crowley sat beside him in deep thought for a few moments until suddenly the world shifted from hues of darkness to the shimmering colors of a moonlit night. Aziraphale scooted closer, facing him. In his hands he held the demon’s glasses.  
“There’s no one around at this hour, my dear boy,” the angel said softly, “Just us, I’m afraid.”  
Crowley made a noise dumbly, caught off guard by the gleam in the other’s eyes. Aziraphale was so close. Their knees touched on the bench and just that contact alone did funny things to Crowley’s heart. Weeks prior when the angel had held his hand at the Ritz, Crowley was sure his brain must’ve short-circuited. He longed to feel Aziraphale’s warmth, the cool slide of his ring against his palm, anything. But Aziraphale hadn’t held his hand since. In fact, they hadn’t seen each other since. Aziraphale had said something about handling business with the shop on his own. That had hurt Crowley even if the demon denied it. So, he hid. Ignored all of the angel’s calls and even deleted his voicemails. But after two weeks, Crowley broke down and barged into the shop. They got drunk and it were as things had never went awry.  
However, both celestial beings knew there were things left unsaid. They were finally free from the binds of Heaven and Hell, free to live. And Crowley knew he did not want to live in a world Aziraphale wasn’t his. He was so tired of the ache.  
“No sides to wage a war anymore, no work to do for either of them,” Aziraphale looked up into the night sky and let out a sigh, “Perhaps this was all part of the Ineffable Plan after all… what’s next?”  
“Drink wine, read your books, I s’pose…” Crowley shifted, thigh touching the angel’s now. “Yell at your plants...”  
“Dine at the Ritz--”  
“Together.” The angel looked into Crowley’s eyes and smiled.  
Aziraphale ran his thumb over the side of a lense as he studied the demon’s face. His smile diminished and was replaced by pure nervousness. Crowley knew the emotion well on the angel’s features.  
“That is… if you fancy dining together...”  
“Of course I fancy it, angel.”  
“I’m not an idiot, Crowley. You didn’t return my phone calls for two weeks.”  
Crowley saw the angel’s eyes well up with tears.  
“Angel… I--”  
“I don’t have Heaven anymore, Crowley. And for those weeks, I didn’t have you. I had no one…”  
“Aziraphale…”  
“Did I upset you, my dear boy? If so, I’m unbelievably sorry, I--”  
“No!” Crowley looked down at their legs on the bench and suddenly felt embarrassed, “It wasn’t you, angel. I promise.”  
“My dear boy, please tell me what’s wrong.”  
Crowley felt his face grow warm when Aziraphale placed a hand ontop his own. His heart jolted in his chest, “Aziraphale… ngk… S’nothing really…”  
“It’s obviously more than nothing.”  
The demon took a sip of the wine to calm his nerves (in vain of course). The angel waited with bated breath, squeezing Crowley’s hand. This did not help Crowley gain composure. How was he supposed to put ‘I’m madly in love with you. I have been for 6000 years. I want you to kiss me right now. I want to hold you and I have ever since the garden. When I thought I lost you, I didn’t have a reason to live anymore. Now you’re here and I’m so fucking scared I’m going to lose you again’ into a clear, articulate sentence? Crowley put the bottle down onto the sidewalk and let out a shaky sigh.  
“Crowley--”  
“Angel… I... I…”  
He took a long look into glimmering blue eyes, heart absolutely aching. He felt lightheaded, mind racing with scenes of his angel rejecting him, running away, laughing at his feelings. Aziraphale, in all actuality, looked at him with worry. My dearest Crowley, the angel thought, despair doesn’t suit such a beautiful face as yours.  
“I can’t do this, angel! I can’t lose you again!” He shot up, backing away from the bench on trembling legs, “I-I’ll call you later, but I--I can’t..”  
Crowley began to bolt as fast as those legs could take him when the Angel sprinted after and grabbed him hard by the front of his jacket.  
“You… You idiot!” Aziraphale looked about to weep, “Don’t you dare run this time. Don’t leave me for a century again, I can’t… I can’t be on my own--”  
“Angel, I--”  
“Don’t leave me again, Crowley. All we have is… our side. You said that yourself!”  
Aziraphale looked up at him in desperation, sadness and fear in his gentle eyes. Crowley couldn’t stand it. It had been a constant back and forth since the day they met in Eden. Crowley was too fast, Aziraphale was too slow. Crowley pulled, Aziraphale pulled away. They both were tired of the feud. Crowley met the angel’s stare and sighed. His hands took place over the other’s and he couldn’t help but redden at the touch.  
Aziraphale let out a sigh of relief, “Crowley, dear, what’s the matter?”  
“You said you had work to do… didn’t want to fraternize with a demon for a bit.”  
“Fraternize? Really, Crowley,” Aziraphale rolled his eyes, “I said that term a couple hundred years ago! And I never said you couldn’t stop by. I just needed time to… sort my books.”  
Something in Crowley broke, “Sort your books or sort through your feelings?”  
Aziraphale was the one surprised now. His expression shifted to one of shock, then he smiled softly, dare anyone say fondly, “Anger isn’t a good look for you, my dear. I’m terribly sorry… I didn’t mean to suggest I didn’t want you around. I just needed time to think, or sort out my feelings as you assume.”  
“And what did you figure out, angel, locked away in that shop of yours?” Crowley asked breathlessly.  
The moonlight lit up the silverish tint of Aziraphale’s hair, made his eyes glow like crystal-clear waters of a churning ocean. Crowley wanted to remember the way the angel looked in this moment, so even if the angel broke his heart in two, he could remember how beautiful Aziraphale looked doing it. Crowley braced himself for heartache, but the angel simply took Crowley’s hands off him and intertwined their fingers. He looked at the way their fingers wound together then back into Crowley’s eyes. The demon lost the air from his lungs when the other smiled more brilliant than the light of Heaven.  
“Oh, my dear… I think we both know I’ve loved you since you slithered past my ankles,” Aziraphale said gently, “It took me so long to get over myself, to realize that I simply couldn’t get over you. I don’t care what side I’m on anymore… as long as it’s with you.”  
“A-Angel…” Crowley was lost for words.  
“Nothing will hold me back from being yours, my dear, not anymore.”  
“Aziraphale… I.. erm I…”  
“You love me too, don’t you my darling boy?” The angel beamed.  
Crowley nodded, on the verge of tears. Aziraphale pulled him into a warm, loving hug.  
“I.. love you, angel.” Crowley whispered, squeezing the other.  
“And I love you, my dear. Madly.”  
They stayed like that for what seemed like centuries until Crowley gathered the courage and pulled their faces close, kissing the angel with all his being. They were in love. They had been for so long, and now they were free to tumble into it blindly.. One kiss turned into two, then into stumbling back to the bookshop to drink more wine, snuggle on the couch and slow dance to the musical stylings of The Velvet Underground.The next morning, Crowley woke to the warmth of the angel in his arms, snoring peacefully. The demon couldn’t help but run a hand through pearlescent curls.  
***  
“Crowley, dear, I believe a table just opened up at the Ritz. Care to join me for lunch?”  
Now, Crowley lie on the tartan couch in their cottage in South Downs. His angel smiled down at him, a book in hand. He was wearing a cream-colored sweater, the one the demon had given him for the holidays. It warmed the demon’s heart. He grinned widely and reached out a hand,“Wherever you go, I’ll follow, angel, you know that.” He pulled the angel down onto the couch and wrapped his serpent-like body around him.  
Aziraphale held him closer, rolling his eyes affectionately, “I know dear.”  
“It’s your fault for tempting me. Now I’m the soft one.” Crowley smiled.  
“Temptation accomplished,” Aziraphale grinned, and stole Crowley’s breath once more with a kiss.  
Crowley’s heart swelled with joy. He would make sure Aziraphale got every dessert on the menu. He was sure of it.


End file.
